


Fantasies

by AluraEmbrey



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-08
Updated: 2011-11-08
Packaged: 2017-11-06 16:01:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/420703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AluraEmbrey/pseuds/AluraEmbrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, the brush of fingertips isn't enough late at night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fantasies

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by k_magz on LJ. “Blaine masturbating to fantasies of him ripping off Kurt’s clothes would be great.”

Resting in his bed, Blaine can't help but hold his breath a bit. He needs to know that his parents are asleep, settled cozy in their beds, being taken away gently by the sandman. Because after the night that he's had, he needs to have the house to himself. As much as he can, of course. He needs privacy and quiet so that he can finally take care of the problem.

Well, problem really isn't fair. It's perfectly acceptable what he's feeling. The need or desire to masturbate was completely normal, especially for a teenage boy. There's no need for him to feel guilty over wanting to touch himself to the thought of the soft, pale skin that covered lean sinew and muscle. Muscle that didn't reveal the strength hidden within them till you've felt it pulling you closer, pushing you farther, touching you hotter.

A groan erupted from Blaine's lips at just the memory of what he and Kurt had been like a couple of hours ago. He wasn't even touching himself yet, but he could feel himself hard as he had been then with Kurt's body hot and heavy above his. Pushing him against the window of the Navigator, the heat from their breath loosening the gel in his hair enough that Kurt could easily slide his hands into the curls. Tugging just a little bit.

“Jesus, Kurt.”

He'd said then, wanting so much, needing so much but keep himself in check because this isn't just about him and what he wants. They're a duo, a partnership, boyfriends. What happens between them should be a decision they make together. Not just him reaching and grabbing blindly. No matter how his fingers had longed to take those stupid layers cockblocking layers and rip them all to shreds.

And Kurt, he'd be so hot for it, want it so much he wouldn't even care that his clothes were being messed up. Not now, when Blaine is running his hand down the soft, sensitive skin of his stomach, catching on the soft hairs that try to block the prize. But fail. Fail so much as Blaine grabs the cock he's dreamed about, longed for in the nights.

No, when he's going for that prize, the shroud of fashion that Kurt keeps himself in will stand no chance. Every vest he owns will find itself strewn across the room. All the scarves used for much better purposes than covering up the delicious skin of Kurt's neck. Each and every sweater, long short, off-the-shoulder, can move out the way as Blaine reaches his tongue to lick every single inch of Kurt's chest.

“Holy fuck!” Blaine said aloud, not sure when he started to fist himself, but not caring. His hand is barely slick with the lube he put on it before starting. But he hadn't put on quite enough to account for how hard and how fast he's moving.

He doesn't care though, god he doesn't care, not with the thoughts that are running through his head right now. Cause in his mind he's finally able to take off those mocking skin-tight jeans. _Those jeans!_ Alluring as they are, they need to move, because it's finally Blaine's turn to be that close to that body. He'll wrap himself so tight around every part of Kurt he can, clinging, rubbing, touching every inch that God so wonderfully made. All for him to explore.

The legs, so long and strong. Thighs strong enough to hold them both up, as they slide and move against each other. The wall hard against his back, Kurt hard inside him. No barriers between them, for once. Just their chest rubbing together. Blaine's feet hooked together behind Kurt's back, nails digging into every inch of those shoulders he can reach.

Shit. He's close. So close, but he can't come yet. There's something missing. Something else that he needs to _so very bad_. While his right hand is busy moving up and down his shaft like it's its job, his right hand moves under her thigh, pushing past his cheeks. He can feel his body shaking just a bit harder, his orgasm so close he can feel is tightening in his balls, ready to spring.

He closes his eye as his hand moves, his mind's eye seeing the look on Kurt's face as he slams into him over and over again. The way he throws his head back, eyes wide and blown. And dark. So very dark, the grey, green and blue all becoming a murky, gorgeous colour if pure lust. Arms tightening around Blaine with each upward push, trying to keep them both together, both connected.

God, they can't be anymore connect right now if they tried. All the clothes and insecurities gone between them, leaving instead just two men moving as one. Kurt so hard inside Blaine, hitting him just right with each thrust that he has to scream out. Pulling out just enough on every other thrust that only the head is in still, allowing this hole to tighten just a bit, before shoving right back in, hard and fast.

“Oh shit.” Blaine says, pushing his finger, dry but wanting into himself. Wishing it was bigger, paler, _Kurt_. But for now, this is enough. Cause he's coming, hard and in spurts. All over his hand and stomach. His hand works him through it, while his mind sees the image of Kurt coming inside him, his beautiful face open and pleased like Blaine has never seen it before. Perfect, poised, covered, chaste, Kurt as a mess of come and sweat.

God, it's the most beautiful thing that Blaine has ever thought of.

Breathing heavy, Blaine takes his hand off his softening cock. He can't help but wince as he takes his dry finger out of his hole, knowing he'll regret that later, but unable to really care now. Not when he feels so very content and loose. In a moment, he'll clean himself and put his pajamas back on. In a minute he'll be snug under his covers, ready to dream of romance and fingertips.

In a moment. But for now, he's got fantasy to revel in a bit more.


End file.
